


Shed Some Light

by tenchsbitch



Category: Lights Out (2011)
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel Sex, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, minor language, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Patrick has been feeling down since his divorce with Theresa. He's gone for a boxing match and he's drawn to your face in the crowd.
Relationships: Lights/Reader, Patrick Lights Leary/Reader, Patrick/reader





	Shed Some Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of people know about Lights Out, but it was such a good show. Truly one before it's time. I mean, rotten tomatoes gave it a 90% rating, so you know it was good lol.

“Are you ready, Champ? Huh? There’s a big crowd out there! And everyone’s chanting your name!” Johnny attempts to boost Patrick’s ego up, but Patrick can’t be bothered by his brother’s words. He continues to jump in place, warming up for the match. “And if you win this, buddy, we are going to have some good spending money.” Johnny whispers into Patrick’s ears.

“You bet on this? Come on, Johnny. You— we don’t have the money to do this right now.” Patrick scolds his younger brother.

“There’s nothing to worry about, champ. You’re going to win this.” Johnny pats his back and heads out to the crowd.

Patrick is walked out with his crowd and the booming voice of the announcer shouts his name: Patrick “Lights” Leary! 

Patrick is up in the ring. He can hear people chanting his name, screaming for him, clapping for him and it’s almost like a dream. The arena is packed. Everyone is standing and shouting. He searches the crowd, finding it surreal that this many people actually want to see him fight after all this time. He spots a halo of y/h//c hair. The light hits your face just right for a moment and he swears he sees an angel. You smile back at him, blushing over the long eye contact. 

He is torn out of his trance when the announcer is speaking into the microphone again. This time announcing his opponent. “All the way from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 216 pounds: Terry “Grenade” Brown!” 

The sounds of roars and growls come from down the sidelines. The large boxer makes his way to the ring, urging the crowd to cheer him on even more. There are some “boos” coming from the arena, but the overall screaming of overly eager boxing enthusiasts drowns them out. 

“Okay, boxers! Come here, come here. Now, I want a fair game. Touch gloves, gentlemen.” Grenade slams his gloves onto Patrick’s. “Go to your corners and we’ll start the countdown.”

Patrick goes to his neutral corner and Grenade goes to his. “Remember what we talked about?” Patrick nods to his father. “You work on blocking, tire him out. Only hit when you know you’ll make it.” The bell sounds for Round 1 to start and Robert yells out one more piece of advice. “And stay off the ropes!” 

You were dragged here by your best friend. He said he got a good deal on tickets and his brother was too busy studying to go with him. You only agreed to go after he promised to pay for concession snacks too. You weren’t sure if you would like it, but it got you out of your lonely apartment.

You watch Lights intently as Grenade keeps throwing punches at him. The commentators are going on about how “Lights is off to a terrible start.” 

Every time he blocked his face, Grenade would go for the gut. And every time he blocked his gut, Grenade would go for the head. Patrick would duck and dodge, but not enough. Terry’s swings were too fast for Patrick to keep up. Lights gets hit and it opens a gash above his eye, knocking him down for 6 seconds. But then he was right back up, blocking Terry’s hits. They were getting weaker and Patrick took the opportunity to shuffle to the other side of the box. The bell sounded for the end of round 1. Patrick goes to his corner. His eye starts to swell. 

“You’re tiring him out. Good work, Patrick. You’ll be able to take him out in the third round, this next one if you’re lucky.” 

The ring girl carries the ‘round 2’ card across the stage. 

“Go get him, Lights!” Shouts Johnny from the ringside. 

As Patrick stands up, he sees your face again and shoots you a wink. 

“Oh my god, did Lights just wink at you?!” Your friend shakes your arm. 

You blush. “What? No, he could have been looking at anyone.” Groans from the crowd draw your attention back to the ring. 

Patrick now had Grenade up against the ropes. Grenade’s arms were falling to his sides. Patrick backed away from his opponent, giving him time to breathe. He was leaning back on the ropes. A couple more good punches and Terry would be down. However, Patrick works on blocking again, giving the people a good show. He thinks he can tire him out even more and then get him down in one punch. 

And that’s what he does. “Grenade has Lights back up against the ropes. Lights is doing a good job keeping his hands up, careful not to get that eye hit again.” It’s the same story for a minute and then “Uh, oh! Lights found a way off of the ropes and Grenade is struggling to keep up with him and OH! Lights goes in for the punch and Grenade failed to block it! He’s down!” 

The referee counts and Grenade doesn’t get back up in time. Patrick has both arms in the air as soon as he realizes he’s won. You stand up, jumping and cheering with your best friend. 

After they announce the win and people start leaving, you and y/f/n go back to the concession stand to have a snack on the road. “Oh, my god, is Lights walking over here? Act cool. Act cool.” 

You hear y/f/n babble and you turn around. Sure enough, Patrick is walking in your direction with flashes following around him. He stands in line behind you, towering over the two of you. Y/f/n is stunned, staring above him like he’s seen a ghost. Patrick smirks at his reaction and you laugh too. “Hi, I’m Patrick.” He laughs again and reaches to shake your hand.

“I know who you are. I’m y/n.” You shake his still sweaty hand. 

“Anything good here?” He asks, looking at y/f/n, getting a kick out of his reaction. 

“Popcorn’s not bad.” You speak up, causing Patrick’s attention to fall on you. 

“Really? I don’t normally eat from these things. To be honest, I’m not really in line for food. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.” 

Y/f/n gasps and you ignore it, focusing on Patrick’s gaze. 

“Listen, if you’re hungry, you and I could go get something to eat.” Patrick flirts, causing another gasp to escape from y/f/n. 

“Well, I’m kind of here with a friend. I don’t think it would be fair to leave him.” You motion to y/f/n. 

It takes him a minute to speak up, and he stutters at first. “No! No, by all means, leave me. Take her.” 

You’re shocked by his response and pinch his arm, turning him around to whisper at him. “What are you doing?”

“Y/n, Lights just asked you out on a date and you’re going to say no? Are you crazy? I mean, I know you want to. You were eyeballing him the whole night. I’ll be fine to drive home alone. I think I remember where I live.” He jokes and turns you back around. “She’ll go with you.”

“Thanks, man, but I’d like to hear it from her.” Patrick says, being a gentleman. 

“I would love to go out with you.” You blush. (Insert Debby Ryan look here)

“Great. My limo is around back. Follow me?” You follow him, turning around to y/f/n to mouth the word “limo.” 

Patrick meets back up with his brother and father, telling them not to wait up on him. He opens the door for you in the limo and gets in behind you. “My hotel is just a few blocks away.” Patrick tells you. 

“I take it, you’re not actually hungry either?” You laugh. 

“You got me. I just wanted to you see you in my hotel room tonight.” He scoots over and places a hand on the inside of your thigh. “You couldn’t stop looking at me the whole night.” He inched his hand forward, closer to your cunt. “I couldn’t stop looking at you either.” You close your eyes and lean your head against his shoulder. He was just about to undo your jeans when the limo stopped. “We’re here.”

He opens his door and holds it as you get out. He closes it behind you and taps the hood of the car for the driver to go. He walks you in to the hotel and to the elevator. He holds his hand at the small of your back the whole ride up and then holds your hand until he gets to his room. Patrick unlocks his door, holding it open for you. The two of you look at each other for a moment before his lips are on yours and he’s guiding you backwards towards his room. His hands hold your hips as you shuffle your feet until your legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls over you, overestimating the distance. The two of you laugh it off and he’s back to kissing you. His tongue fights against yours while his hands roam across your body, massaging your breasts, squeezing your ass, and holding your face. 

Patrick stands up to take off his suit and you follow his actions in stripping down to your bra and underwear. He watches as you settle yourself against the pillows in the middle of the king size bed. He crawls to hold himself up over you, but he doesn’t stop at your head. He stops above your chest. He curls his lips around on of your nipples while he pinches the other with his thumb and index finger. His cock is bulging in his briefs. You pant from the feeling and he lets go to take a better breath. He moves to kiss your lips as he reaches his hand down, slipping his fingers between your wet lips and then he finds your clit. His long, thick fingers circle your clit, making your jerk your hips up into his touch. Your head falls back against the pillows. He removes his hand from between your legs and you look up to see why. He’s palming himself through his briefs and then he gets up to take them off, exposing his proud cock. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and quickly places it over his cock. 

Patrick hovers over you again, aligning his cock with your entrance, stroking it against your wet pussy lips and then pushing himself in in one thrust. He buries his cock inside of you and tucks his face in your neck, biting down on it. “Oh, Patrick!” You scream at the contact. 

“Mmm, you feel so good around me. You squeeze me just right.” He says into your ear and he thrusts again trying to get in deeper. 

“You’re so big.” He smirks at your attempt at dirty talk. 

Patrick pulls out just enough so that his tip is still inside of your throbbing pussy and he pushes in hard again, hitting your G spot. “Ah, right there.” You beg and he repeats the action a few more times, causing you to cum around his condom covered cock. 

“Oh, god, y/n. Shit.” Patrick curses and moans into your ear. You feel the stutter in his thrusts and suddenly jerks his hips up quickly into you as he climaxes into his condom. He finishes deep inside you and he stills for a moment as the rest of his cum spills out of his softening cock. He collapses on top of you, a sweaty, panting mess. He pulls out of you and cups your cheek, making you look at him. “That was so good.” He compliments beside you. 

_______

You slip out of the hotel room before Patrick wakes up. You leave him a note saying you had to get home for a class you had later, but that he could call you sometime and you wrote down your number. 

You take a taxi back to your dorm and meet up with y/f/n. He runs to you with a newspaper in hand. “You have to see this!” He shoves the paper in your face and on the cover of the sports page is you and Patrick entering the hotel together. “You’re famous!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, follow me on tumblr @/tenchsbitch and send me some requests and ideas for other characters to write about!


End file.
